


Words Unspoken

by kkeuchi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Distance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeuchi/pseuds/kkeuchi
Summary: They think they'd be better if they broke up.After all, they're already separated by thousands of kilometers.What's a few more kilometers filled with longing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #54
> 
> Yifan and Yixing decide to break up while they're studying so far from each other.
> 
> Yet neither of them seem to be able to move on...
> 
> Because maybe they don't want to.

_“_ _Let's_ _break up.”_  

 _“You don’t think we could make long distance work?”_  

 _“I don’t. I’ll miss you too much.”_  

 _“Okay. I’m not accepting this so easily because I don’t care. It’s because I do. I’ll miss you just as much.”_  

 _"We'll endure it anyways."_  

 _“Goodbye.”_  

 _A kiss is quickly pressed to the other’s cheek._  

 _“Goodbye.”_  

▿ ▵ ▿ ▵ ▿ 

“Kris!”  

He stumbles as someone calls his name and jumps on his back. Twisting back, he catches sight of Baekhyun, clinging onto to him like a koala. Baekhyun smiles innocently with his eyes faintly disappearing before releasing his grip upon Kris.  

“What do you want Baekhyun? I already know this isn’t going to be good.” The taller male lets out a sigh and rubs his forehead. 

He moves to stand in front of Yifan, hands on his hips, grinning, showing all of his gleaming teeth. “You’re invited to Suho’s party tonight!” He singsonged. "It's the first one! To celebrate getting through one month of the new semester!" 

“Cool,” he pushes past Baekhyun, “doesn’t mean I want to go.” He rolls his eyes and begins walking away. 

Baekhyun lets out a scoff before running to catch up with the already far Yifan. “Just listen to me! It’s been two years! You’ve gone out to zero parties, done nothing on the weekends but stay at home and study! I worry for you! What if you die alone? When was the last time you’ve even  _kissed_ someone?”  

Yifan suddenly stops in front of the building doors. “Two years ago.” He looks down on Baekhyun, using every centimeter of his height to his advantage.  

Walking into the building, they step onto the elevator together.  

However, he shoves the shorter male off the lift before the doors close. Baekhyun falls flat on his back and lifts his head to see the doors shut on a pitiless Yifan.  

“Why do you have to be so petty?” He fires off one more snarky reply before lying flat on the ground again.  

Yifan rubs his hands over his eyes, hoping that it’ll take some off the strain off. He lets out one more loud sigh before leaning against the mirrored wall, waiting for the elevator to stop on his floor.  

Letting himself into his dorm room, he kicks off his shoes and notes that his roommate is nowhere to be seen.  

He checks his time.  

4 o’clock.  

It’d be 4 AM there, he wouldn’t be awake.  

They wouldn’t be texting anyways. 

Tossing his phone on his bed, he drops himself on it as well.  

He feels himself about to doze off before the door opens and a heavy weight drops on his chest. He already knows it’s Baekhyun, he’s tempted to just keep his eyes closed and hope Baekhyun leaves.  

Groaning, he pushes Baekhyun to the side and rolls over closer to the wall. “How’d you even get in?” 

“Chan let me in!”  

He rolls back over to inspect the room. He glares at the other tall male standing sheepishly by the door. “He looked like he was about to break in! I swear he was rooting through his bag looking for his tools!” 

Yifan waves away Chanyeol’s feeble excuses, before facing Baekhyun. “I’m not going to Suho’s party.” 

“Why not? It’s been two years, sufficient time to get over your ex. Doesn’t take me two years.” Baekhyun’s whining and rolling around Yifan's bed, wrinkling the bed. 

“Oh really? So how long do you guess that it’ll take you to get over Chanyeol?” 

Baekhyun shoots up with his entire body tense as he carefully chooses his next words. “We aren’t dating.” 

“Oh really?” Yifan raises one of his groomed eyebrows. “So, I guess whenever you two disappear together it’s only a short fling? Ouch. Chan, don’t you think you’re setting  _yourself_  up for heartbreak?” 

Baekhyun flings himself into Yifan's line of vision to block his view of Chanyeol. “Don’t bring us into your bitter and petty world because you got dumped two years ago.” 

“I wasn’t dumped.”  

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun onto his bed that is directly across. “Then what happened?”  

“We broke it off, no tears, no ties. It was a mutual agreement. We didn’t think we could do long distance and agreed that not dating each other in general would be better.”  

“So, what’s the problem? You’re a free man. Like you said, no ties. What is stopping you from going and having fun? Meeting people?” Chanyeol shoves Baekhyun for being so blunt.  

“What?” Baekhyun grumbles as he sits up and rubs his arm. “How do you know your ex isn’t doing the same? What if they’re going out, meeting other people? It’s been two years, they could probably get over you in that time.” 

Yifan shakes his head, carefully pushing his fallen bangs back into place. “It doesn’t matter to me what he’s doing. I feel guilty.” 

Chanyeol softly replies, “It looks like you care a lot about him Kris,” he looks up to see Chanyeol’s gentle smile. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t leave the dorm? One night. Tonight, in fact. Leave the room for reasons other than going to class. For something  _fun._ ” He gives yifan a pointed look when he says the last word. 

▿ ▵ ▿ ▵ ▿ 

“I can’t believe I actually let you two talk me into coming.” Yifan whispers under his breath, cursing the two.  

“It’ll be fun! Suho always throws the best parties and there’ll be so many people!” Baekhyun all too familiar with this scene, always going to any and every party he could. 

They walk into the house and immediately Baekhyun is greeted by a few people he knows. Yufan on the other hand has no idea who they are.  

Walking through the crowd Chanyeol leads them to the kitchen with Baekhyun between the two taller males so that he isn’t swept away. 

He accepts a can of beer from Chanyeol and pops it open. He takes a few sips before relaxing, leaning against a wall and observing Baekhyun as he drags Chanyeol to the dancefloor because his favourite song has a come on.  

He’s so busy watching things happening far away, like a young boy rejecting two different guy’s offers of dancing and drinks. He doesn’t even notice when someone sidles up to him and taps his arm.  

Yifan thinks he’s managed to contain his surprise but the small smile on the other’s face tells him he’s failed. “Glad to see you’ve actually turned up Kris! Although I must admit, I didn’t think you’d actually come.” 

“Suho right? Thanks for inviting me, it’s nice to get out.” He shoots a small smile to the other male, “meet new people.”  

“It’s good to see you finally crawl out of your room. Anyone specific you wanna talk to? I know pretty much everyone and could introduce you.” Yifan waves off Suho’s offer and replies, “I’m fine here talking to you, but if you’ve got somewhere else to be then don’t mind me.” 

Suho scoffs and leans against the wall as well, close to Yifan so that he’s leaning on his arm. “I’ve been dying to talk to you, do you really think I’m going to let this chance go?” 

Yifan is a little surprised to hear that considering he's seen Suho in a few of his classes, "Why not just come and talk to me then?"  

He turns to look the taller with a look of pure disbelief. "You're kidding right? You don't exactly scream," Suho grandly gestures to Yifan, waving his arms around, "approachable. You always look angry and ready to fight." 

Yifan snorts at his comment.  "I've heard that before." He takes another sip of his drink, hiding his smile behind the cup. "Although the other person said in reality I was really just a big teddy bear." 

"Oh really? Well I'd love to see a bit of this teddy bear they speak of." Yifan can hear the purr his voice, see the hunger in the other's eyes.  

His smiles drops a bit. He tries not to let it show but he can't help it. Suho already reminds him so much of the other that it wouldn't be fair. He knows that they're different people, but even with the differences he still finds his preferences leaning towards a deep monodimple. 

He fumbles over his words a bit, eager to get away. "I'm gonna find Baekhyun now alright? Gotta make sure he's not getting into any trouble. Bye Soho!" With that said he quickly pushes past the crowd of people, not making promises to see or talk to him again. 

"It's Suho!" He faintly hears over the thrum of music but chooses to ignore it.  

He spots Chanyeol first before catching sight of a plastered Baekhyun swaying around, drink in hand sloshing over the sides. He steals Baekhyun's drink out of his hand, it was easy enough, it's more of a surprise to Yifan that he didn't drop it already. 

He holds it out of the shorter man's reach before downing it, welcoming the burn of the alcohol down his throat.  

He allows himself to get lost in the crowd, drinking whatever is placed in his hand. Making sure not to linger on any single person before moving away again.  

He already knows he's going to regret the hangover he's going to inevitably wake up with, but figures that he's had enough sober nights in the last two years.  

▿ ▵ ▿ ▵ ▿ 

Yifan wakes up to see himself passed out on a leather sofa, arm flung over the side, and legs too long to fit on the sofa. He groans at the bright lights and forces himself to sit up.  

He blearily recognizes that Chanyeol is also awake and moves to sit beside him. 

“Listen man, you alright?" Chanyeol asks with worry laced through, "You got drunk and started crying about missing your star and then into Chinese so no one could understand you.” 

He groans even louder at the mess he made of himself last night. “Let me leap off this building and die.” Yifan gets up and makes his way to the window.  

“This is the first level.” 

He looks over to see Suho leaning against the doorway before changing directions to the front door instead. 

“Bye anyways. I’m never leaving my room or drinking again.” He pats his pockets to make sure he has his phone and keys before pulling open the front door and leaving. "Bye Chan! You can deal with Baekhyun yourself!" 

He squints at the brightness from the natural sun before pulling out his phone to check the time.  

It’s a few minutes past noon. He’s glad that he managed to wake up semi-early. He scrolls through his notifications, ignoring the emails.  

His footsteps halt when he sees he's received WeChat messages. He rarely uses it to talk anymore, his own mother preferring to text, his friends back in China all eventually dropped contact with him.  

Then he looks at the name.  _Xing-Xing._  

He's really done it now. He can only imagine what drunk him texted.  

Yifan lets out a noise of pure anguish before moving down to crouch in the middle of the sidewalk. Face buried in his warm palms.  

He clicks their chat, opening it up. The little textbox letting him know that they were connected through a voice call. He doesn’t know what to make of it. 

Now Yixing definitely knows he was drunk off his ass hearing his slurred speech and tone. He doesn't even remember what he said to him last night. He can only hope he didn't say something that he'd regret.  

 _He'd regret it either way though, holding back or baring his soul to the other._  

He pockets his phone and gets up, shaking his head, unsure what to even do next. 

Yifan only walks a few steps before feeling his phone vibrate. He pulls it out to check the notification to see that it's also from Yixing.  

 _Are you alright_ _Wufan_ _?_  

He almost pockets the phone once more, his throbbing mind deciding to message back when he got back to his dorm room. 

Abruptly remembering who the message is from and knowing that it's past midnight there. He knows that Yixing wouldn't be able to sleep unless he received confirmation that the other is alright. 

 _I'm fine now Yixing_  

He doesn't allow himself to say anymore, he's not even sure what he would say to the other after who-knows what he said last night. 

 _Do you want to talk about what you_    
_told me last night?_  

 _Honestly? I can't even remember..._    
_Even if I did I'd probably regret all of it_  

 

 _Another day_    
_It's getting late, you should sleep now_  

 _I can stay up a bit longer, I have_    
_classes at nine_  

Yifan lets out an angry huff at his antics, wanting the younger to get as much rest as possible. 

 _You need all the rest you can get_    
_We can talk about this another day_  

Or preferably not at all Yifan mutters. Wishing he hadn't talked to Suho and drunk so much. Talking to Suho is probably what brought on the impromptu voice call to Yixing. 

 _You've probably been overworking yourself_    
_Good night Yixing._  

He adds the last line a bit firmly hoping the other will get his message. 

 _Hope you enjoy the rest of your day_   _Wufan_  

Yifan hates the formality and stiffness of it all. But he supposes that this is their relationship now. 

Or lack of.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Do you have any regrets? About us? About this?"_  

 _"I don't. We chose this, together. Even if this is our ending, I wouldn't change any of it."_  

 _"I want you to be happy, even with someone else by your side."_  

 _"I don't need anyone else, there's only you."_  

 _They laugh as he lightly pushes the other away._  

 _"You're so lame and cheesy."_  

 _He can easily tell he doesn't mean it, his twinkling eyes and bright smile._  

▿ ▵ ▿ ▵ ▿ 

Yixing finds himself dropping onto the hardwood dance floor. Sweaty and skin already sticking to the floor.  

He feels someone's foot nudge his side and his head lolls over to see the offending person. "What do you want Luhan." Yixing says in a flat tone, too tired to indulge the other.  

"I wanted to introduce you to someone!" Luhan lightly pouts but then yanks someone over. Blinking, Yixing focuses on this tall male that's entered his view.  

Squinting a bit, he can vaguely make out facial features. He moves to sit up before standing up to greet the newcomer.  

"Hello, I'm Wu Shixun." He does a full ninety-degree bow and Yixing is a beat too slow when returning it. 

"Zhang Yixing."  

Yixing almost comments on his accented Chinese but decides not to, instead opting to ask how long he's been in China for.  

"I've only been here for six months, I moved here from Korea. I saw one of your summer performances and was so amazed that I really wanted to dance with all of you!" Yixing smiles at his enthusiasm, he did manage to watch a little bit of Shixun's dancing, easily noticing that he is quite good and powerful with his dancing.  

"Glad to have you join us! I've got to go now, it's was nice meeting you Shixun." Yixing lightly smiles at the pair before bidding his goodbyes, shouldering his bag and briskly walking out the door.  

Once out of the building he shakes his head. Slowing down his pace because he has no other real place to be, he just wanted to get away from the tall Korean boy.  

It just had to be Wu. 

Not just the last name, his height is probably only a few centimeters shorter than Wufan's, the eyebrows that makes him look angry until he gets excited.  

If it had been a few weeks; or even days ago, he probably would have faintly noticed it and then carried on.  

But no, with a simple drunken voice call, Wufan managed to occupy his main thoughts. He realizes it's futile to try but he attempts regardless to push him out of his thoughts.  

It's not like he can push him out of his memories. 

He leisurely walks through the dark streets of the city, noting that it's almost 5 AM. He's spent the entire night dancing and practicing again. He doesn't mind that the slow-paced walk would cut into his sleep time. 

Yixing has spent more time with his mind racing or just going through the motions of his life, not giving himself a chance to slow down and really think.  

Truth be told, he's not sure what to make of the call Wufan made to him. Granted, he was drunk so he probably, no, definitely wasn't thinking straight.  

But then again, he was just happy to hear Wufan's voice again. It was the first time in over a year he had heard it.  

They tried and tried to keep in touch, clinging to the last threads of their relationship. It was hard enough to make time to talk, with their busy school schedules.  

They tried regardless, each spent nights at their desk, staying up to get the chance to speak with the other.  

Only to fall asleep at the desk with the other smiling fondly before ending the call.  

Soon video calls turned to text messages, the other not being able to respond quickly enough to satisfy the urge.  

Time between each message grew greater and inevitably all contact was dropped.  

While they didn't have a proper conversation, Yixing still enjoyed hearing Wufan's voice wash over him. 

Although he did laugh when he heard Wufan's friends call him Kris, he had been confused at first but then he heard Wufan respond back, albeit in drunken English.  

He tested out the foreign name, although it ended up sounding like Krease. Yixing decided he didn't like it, pretending like he never heard the name.  

Pulling out his phone is quickly opens his clock app, checking the time in Ontario. Checking even though he still remembers the time difference by heart.   

He knows the older would disapprove of his late night he spent not sleeping.  

Finally returning to his apartment, he takes a shower. His movements unhurried and slow. He falls face first onto his bed, legs still hanging over the edge.  

His wet hair lightly dampening his pillow which he doesn't mind. He sets himself a 7:30 alarm, giving himself time to sleep as well as wake up a bit more before he fully faces talking to Wufan again.  

▿ ▵ ▿ ▵ ▿ 

Yixing jolts awake. He quickly checks the time, groaning when he realizes he's slept through his alarm. He no longer has the time to harass Wufan and force him to talk. 

While brushing his teeth he decides to send a quick message, determined to hear Wufan's voice that hasn't been addled by alcohol. 

 _Send me a message when you're_    
_free tomorrow evening_  

 _I_ _want to talk._  

He tosses his phone into the depths of his backpack, before flying out the door.  

Tossing his bag aside, he drops to the floor already panting and sweating.  

Their dance teacher comes in and notices Yixing, "Why can't all of you be as hardworking as Yixing? So early in the morning and he's already warmed up!" Shooting everyone else an accusing glare. 

"Oh um, I actually–" he gets cut off when someone kicks him in the side. Luhan hisses at him to shut up and Yixing dutifully follows his orders. 

He doesn't allow his mind to wander while dancing. Pushing thoughts of Wufan away, he gives the choreo his full undivided attention even though he could easily recite it in his sleep.  

Even during the breaks, he doesn't check his phone, instead helping anyone that came up to him and asked for pointers.  

It's only after a few hours that he digs through his bag, looking for his phone. 

Yixing had taken a large gulp of water while reading his phone, reading from the side of his eyes when he reads the message.  

 _Call me at 6 PM  
No matter what_  
_Your time_    
_Tomorrow is too far away_  

Choking and gasping for air he wipes his mouth and ignores the concerned looks he's getting from Shixun across the room.

He quickly sends a response back. 

 _That's too early for you_    
_But if you've thought about it_    
_and that's what you want,_    
_okay_  

He can see Shixun walking toward him internally groaning, switching off his phone and tucking it into his pocket. "Are you alright ge?" 

Yixing flashes him a quick smile insisting that he's fine, the taller male doesn't look convinced. Yixing quickly changes the topic asking if he needed any help with the dance.  

Shixun visibly brightens up, asking how he manages to precisely do several turns before smoothly transitioning into another move. 

▿ ▵ ▿ ▵ ▿

Yifan has been working on a project that's due in a few days the entire night. Taking a look up at the clock and seeing that it's three in the morning he figures that a short nap is needed before he talks to Yixing.  

Setting several alarms leading up to 6 AM he figures that it wouldn't hurt to ask Tao to wake him up as well.  

"Tao, wake me up at 6 AM. Zero exceptions." Tao glances up from his phone and gives him a thumbs up before returning back to his game.  

Rolling his eyes, he snatches the phone ignoring the indignant "Hey!" 

He looks down at the other person in the chair, gaze firm and insistent. "I mean it Tao. 6 AM. No matter what." 

"I already heard you! Give me back my phone before I die." Tossing Tao the phone he doesn't pay attention to the other's whining about how Yifan made him lose his game that he was so close to winning.  

Settling in his bed to sleep he keeps a tight grip on his phone before drifting off. 

Yifan sleeps for almost two hours before the first alarm goes off at 5:45 AM. 

Which he sleeps right through. 

However, it does wake up Tao, who himself had fallen asleep in the armchair. 

Tao also ignores the alarm, settling back into sleep.  

Soon enough the second alarm sounds only a few minutes later, with Tao stalking over to turn it off.  

He decides to turn off all the alarms, disregarding the other's request of waking him up at six. He already knows that the other would be extremely grumpy and hard to wake up. 

Yifan hardly gets enough sleep as it is so Tao takes it upon himself to let the other sleep some more.  

Tao picks up Yifan's phone and letting himself in with the passcode that he already knows. Kris didn't even show him, he just saw it once and never forgot it.  

Punching in the numbers 100791 he sees that Kris has been stalking someone's WeChat Moments. Going back to the main page, he almost decides to post silly pictures of Yifan with his face masks on.  

Tao is startled to receive the notification that someone messaged him, or rather Yifan. Seeing the Chinese name surrounded by hearts he begins to grow suspicious.  

 _A_ _re you awake to talk now?_  

Tao always knew that Yifan had endless strings of people wanting to get with him.  

He's more than once chased off girls literally trying to attack the other clueless male.  

Reading through their other messages, Tao deduces that Yifan had a thing with this other person. Yifan never talks about his life in China, preferring to keep it all tightly under wraps.  

Muttering to himself about ex-boyfriends that just don't know when to quit and take a hint that they're not needed. 

It's almost 6, he quickly turns the phone on silent, and deletes the last alarm for 6 AM.  

Slipping out into the hall and gently closing the door behind him, he waits. 

As expected, the phone rings at exactly 6. 

Tao picks up the ringing phone. "Hello?" Tao confidently says in English. The person on the other line is startled to hear someone else but none the less says "Wufan?"  

Tao knows that Yifan's real name is Wu Yifan and while in Canada there's virtually no one else that even mentions his Chinese name. Even then Tao calls him Yifan ge, not Wufan.  

He easily calls this other man respectfully older brother, switching to Chinese. "Hi ge! Is there anything I can do for you?" 

Tao can easily pick up on the other's uneasy tone, clearly not expecting Tao. "I just wanted to speak to Wufan, is he around?" 

Letting out a sly smile, he chirps out, "Oh but he's sleeping in my bed right now, we had a late night. Sorry, can I ask who Is this?" His heart is hammering, hoping that the other would pick up the subtle hints that aren't the entire truth, but not entire lies either.  

There's a long pause where neither person speaks. Finally, Yixing lets out the breath he was holding in. His voice sounds tight even through the speaker, "Alright then, let him sleep. Can you just tell him there's nothing to talk about anymore?" 

"Will do ge! Have a nice night!"  

▿ ▵ ▿ ▵ ▿

Yifan wakes up, feeling around for his phone. He grows frantic when he can't find it, getting out and tossing aside pillows, around the sides of the bed where it could have possibly fallen. 

He doesn't stop until Tao comes into the room, smug grin on his face. Grabbing the other's shoulders, he practically shakes him, hoping to get answers.  

"What time is it? Why didn't you wake me up? Where's my phone?" 

Tao easily breaks himself free from the other's grasp, "It's seven. I thought you'd want to sleep more. Here's your phone," dropping the phone onto the unkempt bed he settles back into the armchair. "Yixing did call, but he said there's nothing to talk about anymore." 

"What? Why not?" Yifan opens up WeChat, cursing that they only had a voice call and didn't send any messages.  

"I did you a favour, it looked like you didn't want him or to speak with him. All I did was tell him you were sleeping in my bed and we had a late night." 

"You said what? What do you mean I don't want him? I've wanted him from the first time I saw him five years ago, to bitterly letting go two years ago!" Yifan takes a deep breath, voice lowering, contrasting his booming voice a few moments ago. "I've wanted to be with him this entire time Tao. You don't understand anything." 

Yifan grabs his jacket, storming out of the room staring intently at his phone. He almost walks into a few people but he doesn't pay them any attention. Wishing that Yixing would just pick up his phone.  

He calls twice more and sighs of relief when the call is finally connected. 

"Is this Kris?" Yifan is taken back when the voice that comes out is much deeper than he was expecting and notably, not Yixing. 

But most of all, he's confused. "How do you know that name?" 

"Doesn’t matter really, Yixing ge wants to tell you that he understands." Letting out a quiet curse he wishes clear things up with Yixing and not this person. 

"Understand what? Please is he in the room with you? I need to speak with him." Yifan's voice is laced with desperation and agitation. 

The voice on the other side is perfectly calm which infuriates him more, "He's not here. He said he didn't even want to hear your voice."  

"Who are you? You're not Luhan or anyone else I know." He wants to know exactly who this person is. If it was Luhan he could've explained and then maybe the elder would have taken pity on him and had them talk but this person is clearly all for Yixing's side. 

"He asked me to do this. Said it was something only I could do." 

"Who are you to Yixing?" 

"Does it matter? I'll still be more to him than you at this point. Bye bye Kris ge." Yifan isn't even given a chance to say anything more before he's promptly hung up on.  

Letting out a growl he throws the phone to the ground, the plush carpet cushioning the fall, preventing any damage. 


	3. Chapter 3

Misunderstandings pile up, not even given the chance to be explained. 

Calls go unanswered, messages written and then promptly deleted. Gone before the courage to hit the send button appears. 

It happens again, their relationship pulled taut and distant from each other. Almost like the strings and slowly fraying with no hope of repair. 

Ready to snap at any given moment. 

He refuses to let it happen. 

It already came close before and even then, he wasn't so willing to give up.

He composes a single message, rewriting it several times. Finally, content with the message he's written he sends it. 

Knowing he'd be more remorseful if he never did.

_Let's talk_    
 _We both never did get to talk properly_    
 _One last time, that's all I ask_    
 _To properly say goodbye_    
 _Again._

He sets a time limit of ten minutes, knowing that the other would definitely see it in that time.

It feels like the ten minutes sluggishly pass by. He reopens their chat, pressing the call button without thinking twice.

It only rings for a few moments. His chest swelling with hope.

A gentle, "Hello?" comes out, exasperated and unwilling. 

He breaks out into a smile, his heart at ease with the heavy burden lifted off. 

"I knew you'd pick up."

▿ ▵ ▿ ▵ ▿

_Are we destined to be together?_

_Of course_ _we are! We may be apart, but our hearts aren't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished! I had other plans for this but I really wanted to try an angst story. But we can all see how well that turned out lol. This was my failed attempt at angst~ 
> 
> To my prompter, I really hope this was what you wanted ^ ^ I tried my best~~


End file.
